Aircraft avionics systems include sensors, communication systems, and navigation systems that may be used during the operation of the aircraft (e.g. inflight), and for maintenance of the aircraft. Typically aircraft avionics systems are closed systems which do not permit operators from using non-integrated electronics to communicate with the avionics system. For example, an aircraft avionics system may be qualified with respect to stringent reliability, safety and security regulations.
Many aircraft operators would like to use non-qualified, commercially available computing devices, such as tablet computers, to interface with the aircraft avionics system.